What u do everyday
Gabe Newall Phantom R *sleep in for hours *fap when i get up *take a shower *go hang out with someone if i can *have my mental switch flip off as soon as nobody is around *lay awake in bed all night unable to sleep TS *get up at the most unreasonable hour *debate whether or not I should kill myself or someone else *go to school *pretend to pay attention but actually don't *tell myself I'm going to do my homework but f*ck around on Dumblr instead *get an F *not care *die inside *sleep in an attempt to escape from it all *pretend I'm not slowly losing my money or my mind Master ventus *Wake up in the morning. *Take a shower. *Brush my teeth, and gargle listerine while it burns my mouth from the inside. *Write on the bathroom mirror wall because it fogged up. *Eat a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. *Go to School. *At twelve of clock, eat some lunch. *Throw up in the boy's bathroom because the food was bad. *Walk back to class disoriented. *Go to School Computer lab. *Get on Youtube and pray I don't get caught by the teachers. *Finish School. *Watch Anime. *Spend an hour on wiki. *Take out the trash. *Eat dinner. *Go to sleep. *Do this for 40 years, and then die. ACF *get up around 7 *go through school *go on the internet on the Wii U *transfer to computer *talk to someone? *maybe draw something *go to bed at 12AM-1AM NC *wake up *f*ck b*tches *get money *sleep MS *Breathe *Play BTD5 *Eat *Drink *Get depressed over something *Browse Know your meme *Killed people LiaFH *guitar hero *instagram *rnw *youtube *listen to music *make music *play music *look for food *live *breathe *eat *sleep *drink *walk *talk *sit *stand NyanGir * Wake up * Eat * Watch TV * Play Video Games * Go on the internet * Read Fanfiction * Doodle * Contemplate life and its meaning * Internal argument * Tell myself I'm not insane, which does nothing UMG *Wake up *Eat *Explore RNW Play TF2 *Go downstairs *Potentially go somewhere *Eat *Explore RNW Play TF2 *Go downstairs *Eat *Watch TV JS *wake up *maybe pee *use the internet browser on my 3DS because I don't have a smartphone *eat *watch TV *eat some more *maybe school *use the computer *go to bed *sleep two hours after going to bed BJ * Wake up. * Murder anything that acts as an alarm clock. * Mandatory school (this is connected with the next one) * Being desperate for good grades while not doing anything that'll help achieve that. * Be depressingly unproductive. * Listen to songs/music that inspire me or connect with my current emotional state. * Tumblr * Being mentally cynical about myself. * Questioning why must life be like this. * Fear about being ridiculed about anything I've done, will do, or would do, or practically anything about me. * Try to find fanfiction about my OTPs. (this is connected with the next one and the next one after) * Read existing fanfiction about one of those OTPs. (this is connected with the next one) * Question the world why there isn't any(more) fanfiction about those OTPs. (this is connected with the next one and the next one after) * Cry over that little to none of my OTPs will ever become canon. (this is connected with the next one) * Hate how I will never find the love that I want. * Cry about life. * Pray for my dreams to come true. (let this section end on a happier note) * Curl into a ball and let the sleepiness take over. * Sleep/Escape life. * Rinse and repeat. Mochlum *Nothing good with my life, that's for sure. Gray Pea Shooter Guys I just made this as a joke page wth gabe newall having buttseks. This page is making me sad TheChromePerson *this Category:Gaben Category:Random Works!